<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>带薪假期万岁！ by emyycolors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298587">带薪假期万岁！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors'>emyycolors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>想看到更多的已经变成可靠优秀帅气的大人的蛋西，苏粉自我满足的产物<br/>我永远喜欢Eggsy！我永远喜欢Taron！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>带薪假期万岁！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>想看到更多的已经变成可靠优秀帅气的大人的蛋西，苏粉自我满足的产物<br/>我永远喜欢Eggsy！我永远喜欢Taron！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#</p><p>他们在倒数。</p><p> </p><p>三、二、一，快跑！</p><p> </p><p>两个黑色的影子像夜幕下的野兔一样从谷仓外的栅栏边一跃而起，转身飞快地往院子的边缘蹿去。他们身后十几码的地方一扇门嘭地打开，矮壮的农场主Coluche拿着一根小臂那么粗的棍子穿着手编拖鞋骂骂咧咧地追了出来。白天刚下过雨，地面上的泥土吸饱了水，踩上去就像是被捶打过上千次的粘性十足的糯米糕。他跑不快，只能眼睁睁看着那两个小孩儿迅捷无比地跃过自家低矮的开着牵牛花的篱笆墙，他追过去从墙里边扯着嗓子冲他们飞快逃走的背影叫骂，然后听见张狂的大笑从小路另一端传来，声音越来越远，最后就渐渐地什么也听不到了。夜色里只剩下林鸽和猫头鹰还在沙沙作响的树叶间有一搭没一搭地咕咕叫唤。</p><p> </p><p>夜风一阵一阵地卷过树梢和田野，还带着雨水、青草和谁家丰盛晚餐的香味儿。暗灰色的苍穹沉沉盖下，星星很少，黯淡地照着小路上两个跑动的影子。Eggsy穿着单衣，却因为奔跑一点儿都察觉不到不冷，他和Bruno一边跑一边笑得止都止不住，看上去活像两个白痴。但事实上他们只是在开心再一次成功地搞到了那个小院子里的木柴，为了完成他们今晚的露营。那个农场主从来不喜欢小孩儿，这是他应得的。他狂躁起来的样子就像是Dean，而Eggsy不打算承认他这是幼稚的迁怒。</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy一向乐意和母亲一道来乡下过暑假，原因之一就是大人们无法阻止他和Bruno在开满三色堇和野蔷薇的山坡上没日没夜地玩耍，偶尔逗逗Coluche家那只讨人厌的腊肠犬，然后在被发现之前逃之夭夭。这儿还有大片的樱桃木林和夏夜里在灌木丛间浮动的成群的萤火虫，当然还有Bruno，他们会一块儿在山腰草木稀少的空地上点燃篝火露营，或是打开一盏从垃圾桶里捡来的破旧矿灯窝在帐篷里聊一整夜。Bruno是当地人，他母亲是个精明能干的主妇，父亲因为早年参加马岛战争跛了腿，随后为了治愈身心创伤搬来乡下安安静静地过日子。从小在这儿长大的小孩儿总能告诉Eggsy一些离他在城市学校里的生活很远的东西，那些乡野神话和带着野兽皮毛味儿的传奇，都是Eggsy喜欢听的老故事。而自从他被迫停止了自己的体操课，再想到Dean那张喝醉后涨得紫红的凶神恶煞的茄子脸，他许多次欲言又止地想要说服母亲干脆留在这里不要回家。可是他不能，这只会让母亲更加伤心，Dean肯放他们来度假就已经相当仁慈，不回去的话他铁定会过来把这儿搞得鸡犬不宁。</p><p> </p><p>然后Eggsy心想，或许自己只有快点儿长大才是行之有效的解决办法。于是到后来，在他跟着母亲离开乡村返回学校前的最后一个清晨，他敲响了村子那边农场主家的门，然后在白色稀薄的晨雾中捧给那个一脸难以置信的男人一整筐绿绿的小油菜。</p><p> </p><p>"感谢您的木柴，再见。"</p><p> </p><p>他转身一溜烟地跑走了。那年他13岁。</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy在闹铃响起来的那一刻猛地惊醒，第一眼便看到对面墙上贴得东倒西歪的体育和流行音乐海报，以及照在图片里某个吹着泡泡糖的小女孩裙子上的阳光。</p><p> </p><p>他蜷在被窝里一动不动地愣了一会儿，果断闭上眼翻了个身，然后缩头使劲往被子更深处钻，试图把之前那个似乎剧情还算不错的侦探梦接着做下去，上帝保佑他就快找到凶手了。但不远处床头柜上的闹钟还在锲而不舍地滴滴滴响个不停，于是他气急败坏地伸出胳膊一把抓起它的上半部分，看都不看地往随便哪个方向砸了过去。</p><p> </p><p>啪，终于清净了。</p><p> </p><p>"呜哇————！"</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy一个激灵在床上坐了起来，随即惊恐地看见妹妹穿着和画上小姑娘差不多的裙子却站在门口嚎啕大哭，一只手攥着泰迪熊的耳朵，脚边是刚才撞在墙上摔断了尾巴的史努比闹钟的残骸。</p><p> </p><p>"天呐Celia我太抱歉了——"，他赶紧手忙脚乱地翻身下床，三两步来到妹妹面前，单膝跪下把她揽进怀里，一只手不停地安抚她的背，另一只手绕过女孩儿的身侧捡起那只闹钟，一边哄着妹妹一边飞快地检查着它的损坏程度。见鬼，电子屏幕已经全黑了，但是感谢老天它没有直接砸中她的额头。女孩儿还在一抽一抽地哭，大概被刚才那一下吓得不轻。瓦伦丁日的后遗症，她从那天起就害怕一切剧烈的碰撞声。该死。他放下闹钟，用胳膊圈紧小女孩儿，把她哭花了的脸按在自己肩窝，不住地一边顺着她的背一边轻声安抚着，颈侧感觉到一大片湿湿的泪水。</p><p> </p><p>"Celia？Eggsy？"厨房那边传来Michelle担忧的呼唤，还有滋滋啦啦的煎炸声。</p><p> </p><p>"别担心，妈妈！"他轻轻放开小女孩儿，然后蹲在她面前的木地板上，让她显得比自己高一点儿，他牵起她的手，略微仰头看着她哭得红通通的眼睛，用他能做到最温柔的声音开口:"我真是太抱歉了，Celia小姐，Gary Unwin向你郑重道歉，好吗？我不该那样吓你，对不起，再也不会有下次了，我保证。"他看见她的抽泣慢慢地停了下来，现在正不受控制地一下一下抽着鼻子。他微笑着伸手为她擦掉脸颊上残留的眼泪，"你总是起得这么早，我早该知道这一点，是我的错，真的很抱歉。我猜你是想过来叫我起床吃早餐的对吗？"他之前甚至没听见开门声，所以摔闹钟时肆无忌惮。我的警惕性一定和昨天那架以色列无人侦察机一道在大西洋上空被我亲手轰成了碎片。Merlin不会放过我的。</p><p> </p><p>Celia红着眼睛用力点了点头，又吸了一下鼻子，开口时还带着浓浓的鼻音:"妈妈…妈妈让我过来问问你…你要不要吃两个煎蛋…"</p><p> </p><p>"当然。那你呢？"Eggsy笑着问她。太棒了，只要肯开口和我说话就快没事了。"我记得你喜欢鲜奶酪，还有抹了蜂蜜糖浆的土司，你真的没长蛀牙吗小熊？"</p><p> </p><p>女孩儿立刻冲他张开嘴让他检查，眼里还泛着水光，却已经有点儿在笑了。Eggsy终于松了一口气。"还不错。"他抬手摸摸她的头顶，然后站起身将她送出门，"你先去厨房告诉妈妈我非常想吃两个煎蛋，好吗？我随后就来。"</p><p> </p><p>大概是上次任务中Eggsy表现太好或是被对方高密度的机枪扫射打得太惨，Merlin大发慈悲放了他两天带薪假。</p><p> </p><p>通常在这种日子里Eggsy都会脱下西装，然后全职在家里当个好儿子和好哥哥。他会起个大早去超市买今天需要用到的蔬果和肉，母亲喜欢吃小甘蓝，胡萝卜富含营养，顺便再给妹妹带一个蓝莓布丁。还会在阳光明媚的早晨来到房屋前挽起袖子修剪草坪，给路过的邻居Turner先生或Perrin女士笑着挥手打个招呼。下午粉刷完厨房后和母亲一块儿坐在小花园里，一边喝茶一边信口胡诌前几天他去意大利参加的那场国际艺术展欣赏到了多少棒极了的绘画和雕塑，不着痕迹地为自己再次神秘消失了一个星期开脱。一定程度上说他也没撒谎，毕竟那艘最终被骑士们击沉在地中海的藏了一整支精英恐怖小队的私人游艇的确伪装得像是个人畜无害的小型博物馆。</p><p> </p><p>这样的曾经在梦里才有的平静生活源自Dean已经彻底滚出了他们的世界。Eggsy如愿以偿揍了他一顿，后来Merlin帮了点儿忙。或许对Eggsy来说也算不上什么"平静的"生活，但用拯救世界来换取家人无忧无虑这件事听上去很合理，就像个恰到好处的英雄。Eggsy从小到大除了在学校演过的话剧之外没多少机会当过英雄，因为他往往势单力薄，而那些戏剧人物所拥有的也通常都是些像布赖恩·杜伦一样免不了一死的悲剧人生。他没想急着出风头，脾气也不坏，只是他一直记得曾有个绅士告诉他要照顾好母亲，所以即使他从不在乎被人取笑他有个糟糕透顶的继父，他也做梦都想有朝一日要把Dean施加在母亲身上的拳脚和妹妹被吓哭的泪水加倍奉还回去，就像老派的英雄们该做的那样。而当他终于学到足够的本事重新回去接她们走向新生活，他觉得已经没什么理由不去找Dean好好算上一帐完成夙愿。或许Merlin会数落他不该大动干戈任性妄为，但管他呢，对方是个揍了母亲十五年的不知死活的混混，自己并不冲动，也绝不可能落得像桑蒂诺·柯里昂那样的下场。</p><p> </p><p>当天晚些时候，Eggsy正和Celia趴在客厅地毯上玩拼图，J.B拽着绳子死活要让Eggsy带它去散步，力气大得惊人，Eggsy担心要是再不答应的话它会勒死自己，所以他只好站起身一只手抱起妹妹一只手抓着绳子，被J.B拖着一路飞快地往公园走，只来得及跟母亲喊了句再见。</p><p> </p><p>J.B长得越来越壮，Eggsy都有些怀疑当初被自己揣在怀里跑的那只小奶狗是不是真的是它。但应该不会出错，那双呆滞懒散的下垂眼，想求你给它再来点儿吃的或者不要因为它踩脏了地毯就把它赶到院子里睡时才会动人地泛着光，会在冷的时候不经同意就跳上床蜷在你身边，还有那两双会在你睡着时直接从你脸上踩过去的爪子，都和训练期间自己一点点养大又害自己一次次心软的那只毫无二致。</p><p> </p><p>所以有时候，当Eggsy坐在自家房屋台阶上看着J.B在花园里傻兮兮地扑蝴蝶时，越发觉得自己没冲它开枪并不是多大的过错，不管子弹是不是真的，对着好朋友真心实意扣下扳机都是一个可怕的决定，而那发空包弹即使打不穿J.B的颅骨，它的余震也将会把Eggsy二十年来笃定地坚持着的某些自我击得粉碎。</p><p> </p><p>当然他明白或许冷酷造就一流的特工，痛苦催人成长，世界秩序的维护不能只靠爱和美德。而岁月在前进，时间总会治好和重塑一切，或许总有一天他会推翻那些曾经觉得不可原谅的人和事。但是当初的Eggsy稚嫩依旧，依然会在不忍下手与渴望成功的抉择里苦苦挣扎，多年后对杀戮的不痛不痒难解燃眉之急。最终他还是主动选择放弃，Kingsman就像过去那些证券公司、商场销售部甚至灯光昏暗的小酒吧一样对他关上招聘大门，而他总是明白就如同有得必有失一样，有失必有得。就如同，每每当他的生命出现无法逆转的失去，从失去父亲，失去参加奥运会的梦想，再到失去平凡安宁的生活，以及失去最依赖的导师，他只是站在一个又一个有形或无形的墓碑前，手里攥着他们曾让自己读懂的关于生活的一切，举杯咽下告别的悼词，然后转身继续向前走。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳把公园草地照成金灿灿的一片，人们三三两两地坐着聊天，Eggsy突然扑过去一把将J.B拖进怀里滚作一团，大笑着揉它头顶耳朵附近的毛，听见它惊恐地叫唤并吐着舌头死命挣扎，Eggsy揉够了终于放开了它，然后Celia开始咯咯笑着一边追着它四处跑。</p><p> </p><p>这画面再平常不过，而Eggsy控制不住地想，如果Dean从不存在，他或许并不会年纪轻轻便经历这样惊心动魄的人生，或许现在他会在国家队里没日没夜地练形体，周末回家探望母亲和妹妹，对某一群人前天晚上刚刚阻止了一场针对自己所在城市的炸弹袭击毫不知情。他的生活会带着某种现在想来几乎称得上诗意的无知，整日只知道为生计奔波，偶尔抬头看看星星，在医院病房迎来送往每一场平凡的生死。地狱血流成河，而他不必在场。</p><p> </p><p>但他知道警察局里是自己亲手拨通了电话，和别人并无瓜葛。他接过了骑士的剑和盾牌，有什么东西和海军陆战队一样唤醒了他从未启齿的某种野心，命运开始脱轨，属于他的史诗写下第一个字母。这世上有那么多的路，他自愿选择了最难走的那一条。而无论路上风景如何，他想他总会找到自己最喜欢的红色枫叶，然后带两片回来给母亲和妹妹。</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy抱起跑累后在他怀里睡着的Celia，牵着J.B在晚霞里慢慢地往回走。妹妹靠着他的颈窝安详地呼吸，八哥犬在他身侧一路小跑。Michelle远远地在街角向他们招手，J.B撒腿飞快地冲了过去。</p><p> </p><p>——他也愿意像每一个平凡美好的人那样简单地相信，无论是多难走的路，每一条都将抵达落日和森林。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p>#彩蛋（？</p><p> </p><p>三年前，就在Eggsy刚把母亲和妹妹接来和自己一块儿住的第六个月，他去科西嘉南部某个天色暗沉位置隐蔽的小海湾交换人质，后来证明那是个阴谋。在就快完事儿时对方却突然引爆了三枚人体炸弹势要鱼死网破。Eggsy为保护金贵的小王子受了重伤，被送回Kingsman内部医院的ICU住了一个周后顽强地醒来，却在看到前来探望的Merlin的第一眼冲他皱起眉头:"帮帮我Merlin，我不能总是搪塞我妈出差时太忙所以连电话都没法儿给她打。我不可能用裁缝的身份瞒她一辈子，她迟早会发现我在和父亲做一样的事，而那时她会崩溃的。"</p><p> </p><p>"你当然能，只要你好好活下去，"Merlin面不改色，轻轻扫了一眼病房，"这儿用来处理并掩盖你身上大小伤的水准足够瞒天过海，况且作为一名跟得上潮流的高级裁缝，忙碌是必须的。"他顿了顿，"别担心，我每天都会给她寄你'亲手'写的带着布鲁塞尔邮戳的明信片。但话又说回来，年轻人，或许你的确应该做好准备，你知道没有一劳永逸地解决这种问题的办法。你只能，也必须尽力而为。"</p><p> </p><p>"你说得没错。同样也顺便一提，你不能因为我上回自作主张打爆了那个早该下地狱的前都灵纵队军需官的头就动不动把我派到印度洋哪个见鬼的岛上跟一群丧心病狂的以色列雇佣兵一耗就是两个星期，你看见了，那混蛋当时差点儿就划开了Roxy的颈动脉！"</p><p> </p><p>"你从来没合格过的心理应激反应不是借口。说真的，你得改改老是对同伴保护过度的毛病，他们能照顾好自己。况且我并没有故意让你为难，"Merlin的口气有些无奈，却极具说服力，"这是任务所需，我知道你对付起他们来一向很有一手。"</p><p> </p><p>最终Eggsy回到自己那栋位于威斯敏特近郊的带着小花园的房子跟母亲解释自己十来天的电话失联，用的是什么"不小心弄丢了手机又听不懂电子商场销售员说的法语"这种狗屁不通的理由。但Michelle看上去已经很开心了，事实上，在她看到Eggsy再次西装笔挺神采飞扬地站在她面前时，就知道自己之前那些隐约的担惊受怕都是多余的，儿子只是出了趟远门，最后终于回到了家，这就是她想要知道的全部了。</p><p> </p><p>那时的Eggsy之所以会如此困扰，是因为他依然不太习惯跟家里人说谎，就如同他也还不怎么习惯在执行任务之前不问清楚暗杀对象必须被自己解决掉的原因就上路，而他会因此踌躇。并非出于罪恶感，他只是从小便受够了被无理的命令和有限的生活或者随便什么牵着走的感觉，也同样不打算这样对待别人。</p><p> </p><p>某种程度上说，父亲的早逝、继父的残暴以及自己朋友圈的五花八门使得Eggsy一早便形成了某种复杂的生存观。以暴制暴很愚蠢，但有时也不无道理；放弃并不是一件可耻的事，但在警察面前为了自保放弃缄默的人应该下地狱；新闻里发生在隔条街区的自杀坠楼不会给他多少触动，但却不能亲眼目睹哪怕是一只狐狸的车祸死亡。他早就经历过大大小小的背叛、屈辱和伤痛，却早已学会一些比反向出卖、咒骂和斗殴更为有效的反击报复。Eggsy自认不是任何人的主宰，包括他自己。但这却促使他在看似已经一片灰暗的大社会里撑起一方自己的小世界——那里面有属于他的一些坚持，有母亲、妹妹、会为自己撑腰的朋友们以及走一步看一步的未来。而他的明天在哪里，他不知道，但总是会天亮的，况且寂静黑夜使人安心，时间还早，他还可以做一个梦。</p><p> </p><p>Harry曾数落过他的不思进取，这世上哪有那么多山穷水尽的绝路。只是Eggsy从没觉得自己有多么与众不同，优雅从容的绅士不能明白当刻在徽章背后的还只是六个对少年来说毫无意义的小数字时，那横亘在破烂生活与高远理想之间巨大的无能为力快要压弯平凡者Eggsy的脊柱，他从不是个强悍的人。海军陆战队集训时暴烈的阳光和三天三夜从不休息的越野没有太大困难，他只需要心无旁骛地坚持到底，他会为自己负责。但母亲远在天边的泪水却成为他最终的软肋，军队不差他一名士兵，但自己那个嵌在远方城市夹缝里的摇摇欲坠的小世界却需要他亲手安置妥当。</p><p> </p><p>所以后来刀口舔血的日子只是个意外，它不会是Eggsy的首选，但这种生活本身却不会成为他的负担。Kingsman的灰色法则并不违背他的正义，枪林弹雨带着淋漓的快感给人某种奇妙的满足。但是在脑海深处的某个地方他却总会下意识地不断记起，自己大概永远都属于那间点着暖黄灯光的、和父母一起玩过雪花球和乐高积木的小客厅，属于乡村那些凉风习习的夏夜，属于柔弱的妹妹和胆小的母亲，或许还有好吃懒做的J.B，这让他即使在多年以后习惯了再也不会过问太多缘由地精准高效地抹杀一张又一张陌生面孔、对待任务时变得愈发残酷坚硬干脆利落时，依然会在想起这些事物的一瞬间，就如同看到车灯前那只惊慌失措的狐狸一般让他听见内心有什么地方警铃大作，提醒他一次又一次地选择刹车。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实就想表达蛋蛋是个好蛋蛋QAQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>